Pensamientos de una boda
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Los pensamientos y recuerdos de los personajes en la boda del siglo SxS


-Hola queridos lectores aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva historia de Sakura card captor-en eso entra mora con una caja de pañuelos llorando de manera escandalosa -(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Shaoran no te cases)-isabelita se cae de la silla con una gota detrás de la cabeza- mora te sientes bien creo que ya no deberías fumar de esa-mora se seca las lagrimas y mira a isabelita de manera muy molesta-(¿Cómo pudiste escribir esta historia?)-isabelita fulmina a mora con la mirada y dice-Y tú crees que a mí me gusta la idea-mora se seca las lagrimas y contesta-(Entonces ¿por qué la escribiste?)- isabelita saca una nota de su vestido y se la entrega a mora quien comienza a leerla-(Querida isabelita podrías escribirme una historia de Sakura y Shaoran como regalo de cumple... atrasado, ya que lo olvidaste... con cariño tu mejor amiga en el mundo Mariela)-Mentada mora irresponsable olvidaste enviarle su regalo de cumpleaños a Mariela-(¡Ups! creo que se me olvido)-Ahora ya sabes porque escribí la historia y mejor has tu trabajo entre más rápido la tortura mejor-(Claro Shaoran lindo no te cases)-isabelita fulmina con la mirada a mora de nuevo y esta se pone seria-(Ok, ok disclaimer los personajes de Sakura card captor le pertenecen a las CLAMP y solo los utilizamos para darles una buena historia así que no nos demanden)

Bueno esta historia salió de mi cabeza después de ver junto con mora y nuestras madres el final de una novela y nos dimos cuenta que aquí en México no sé si en otros países, pero aquí la mayoría de las novelas terminan con una boda dónde sacan los pensamientos de todos los invitados en la iglesia y en ese momento pensé, que pensaran los personajes de Sakura card captor en la boda de nuestra pareja favorita Sakura y Shaoran ahora disfruten la historia Mariela feliz cumpleaños atrasado -

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Pensamientos de una boda**

**Por: isabelita emoxxa.**

El día había llegado por fin después de 11 años en la región de Tomoeda se celebraba la boda más esperada, la cual se llevaría a cabo en el templo tsukimine lugar donde los novios vivieron tantas aventuras que reforzaron su amor, la marcha nupcial envolvía por completo el recinto, las personas que pasaban por afuera del lugar podían sentir la enorme dicha que se encontraba por todos lados.

El pasillo se encontraba cubierto con hermosos pétalos de rosas y flores de cerezo, puestos para que en pocos segundos la hermosa novia Sakura Kinomoto emprendiera el camino hacia el altar donde el sonriente novio Shaoran Li la esperaba ansioso.

La primera en dejar salir silenciosamente lo que sentía, fue la segunda dama de honor Meiling Li quien recorría el pasillo para tomar su lugar junto a Tomoyo, mirando por primera vez después de un año de ausencia a su primo y mejor amigo directamente a los ojos para apreciar la inmensa felicidad de este.

_-Querido Shaoran no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, fue justamente en este día cuando le pediste matrimonio a Sakura, ese día en que decidí que poner distancia era lo mejor para ti, para que tu felicidad no se viera empañada por mi culpa, pues sentí una gran tristeza al sentirte perdido, pero ahora entiendo que ella es la indicada para ti, por el hecho de ser la única capaz de lograr que sonrías, cantes, te diviertas y hasta hagas bromas junto a Eriol y Yamazaki, esa es la razón por la que el verte ahí frente al altar es lo más difícil que he vivido... pero como sé que ella te hará feliz solo puedo desearte lo mejor, que seas muy feliz mi amado Shaoran-_Los pensamientos de Meiling se detuvieron al tomar su lugar en el altar y dieron paso al recuerdo del día en que todo comenzó.

**Flash back**

En la ciudad de Tomoeda el sol brillaba aquel sábado mientras dos jóvenes caminaban por una de las zonas comerciales más importantes del país, cuando de pronto ambos primos se detuvieron frente a una joyería.

-_¿Qué ocurre Shaoran? ¿Todavía no sabes que le regalaras a Sakura en su aniversario?-_Pregunto Meiling desconcertada al ver a su primo mirar los collares en el aparador.

-_No es eso Meiling de hecho solo vengo a recoger su regalo me acompañas o ¿Quieres que te alcance en otra tienda?-_Contesto el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

-_Claro que te acompaño tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué es lo que le regalaras-_Dijo la joven con una sonrisa al verlo tan feliz, al entrar en la hermosa joyería los dos fueron atendidos de inmediato por el encargado que le entrego un paquete a Shaoran este se acerco a su acompañante y le mostro la pequeña caja.

-¿_Qué opinas? ¿Crees que le gustara?- _Pregunto el castaño muy emocionado a su querida prima, quien al abrir la caja sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho, ya que dentro de esta se encontraba un hermoso anillo de oro en forma de corazón con una hermosa esmeralda en el centro.

-_Claro es muy hermoso solo que es muy extraño que regales un anillo así...si no es de compromiso-_Expreso la joven con tristeza sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta de su primo.

-_Lo sé Meiling, me lo dijiste cuando éramos niños, y es que si es un anillo de compromiso-_La respuesta del castaño fue el motivo por el cual la vida de Meiling dio un giro radical.

**Fin Flash Back**

La marcha nupcial regreso a Meiling de sus pensamientos, para notar la gran sonrisa de Tomoyo quien comenzó a dejar correr sus pensamientos al ver entrar por la puerta a su querida amiga Sakura.

-_Sakura por fin ha llegado el día de tu boda, el tiempo se nos ha ido tan rápido, ya que pronto yo también estaré casada con mi amado Eriol, pero no puedo creer que este momento por fin haya llegado cuando apenas ayer los tres éramos unos niños, me siento todavía como cuando atrapábamos juntos las cartas Clow, recuerdo cuando te confeccionaba tus hermoso trajes de batalla y cuando confeccione ese hermoso vestido que hoy portas con tanta felicidad no pensaba en nada más que en el hecho de que eras inmensamente feliz con el querido Shaoran, me siento muy contenta de que encontraras al chico indicado, ya que eres la persona a quien más quiero y siempre lo serás, no te deseo suerte ni que seas feliz porque estoy convencida de que ya lo eres, como te dije alguna vez yo soy feliz si tu lo eres, por eso te deseo lo mejor del mundo mi adorada Sakura - _Tomoyo regreso de sus pensamientos al ver a su amiga parada junto a ella en el altar y recordó lo que habían platicado ese mismo día hace un año atrás.

**Flash Back**

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto en el cuarto de la pequeña Sakura, se encontraban las dos amigas terminándose de arreglar para la fiesta que se celebraría ese día tan especial.

-_Aun no puedo creer que ya se cumplan 10 años de tu noviazgo con Li y sobre todo me parece fantástico que hicieran una fiesta, eso me permitirá grabarte en este día de tanta felicidad-_Dijo Tomoyo totalmente feliz mientras terminaba de peinar a su adorada Sakura.

_-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo estoy tan nerviosa que no creo poder mantenerme de pie-_Contesto Sakura a lo dicho por su prima.

-_Tranquila Sakura estoy segura de que la fiesta será todo un éxito además te seguro que esta es la noche en que Li te hará la gran pregunta ji, ji, ji, ji...todo debe de ser mágico y debo ponerle una nueva pila a mi cámara... claro también un nuevo rollo-_Decía Tomoyo muy feliz a la castaña quien no tenía ni idea de lo que su amiga decía.

-_Oye Tomoyo... pero ¿Cuál es la gran pregunta?-_Pregunto la castaña con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-_No importa tú solo debes de verte maravillosamente perfecta para la ocasión-_Expreso Tomoyo con un montón de estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos.

-_Pero tú dijiste que era muy importante-_Volvió a insistir Sakura, pero Tomoyo tomo sus manos entre las suyas y dijo

-_No te preocupes por eso solo preocúpate por ti, por tu novio y la gran velada que los espera...y Sakura nunca olvides que yo siempre seré feliz si tú eres feliz-_Las palabras de Tomoyo solo fueron respondidas con una sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

-_Tomoyo yo solo quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estaré contigo-_Sakura soltó las manos de su amiga y se paro frente al espejo-_Creo que ya es momento de que me ponga el vestido que confeccionaste para mí en esta ocasión-_Tomoyo se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y le entrego a su amiga el vestido, Sakura desapareció por un momento y al regresar la sonrisa de Tomoyo se hizo más grande.

-_Te ves divina... y hoy Shaoran babeara cuando te vea-_Expreso Tomoyo irradiando felicidad al ver lo hermosa que estaba su querida Sakura.

**Fin Flash Back **

La voz del padre de Sakura al entregar a la novia regreso a Tomoyo de sus recuerdos, y sonrió más abiertamente al ver como los ojos de su mejor amiga centellaban de tanta alegría, su futuro esposo Eriol por su lado como uno de los padrinos miraba con picardía a la pareja en el altar y recordó todo el trabajo que le había costado que ese momento llegara.

**Flash Back **

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por la calle, después de ver una muy romántica película con sus respectivas novias, la calle parecía desierta cosa rara ya que esa zona comercial era muy concurrida a esas horas de la tarde.

-_Podrías dejar de usar tu magia, sea lo que sea que quieras decirme solo dilo-_Dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso por la actitud de su amigo.

-_Sí, que me conoces bien querido pariente-_Contesto Eriol a lo dicho por el castaño-_Y sin duda eso me alegra ya que vine de compras-_Expreso Eriol muy enigmáticamente.

-_Para venir de compras no es necesaria la magia, que es lo que tramas Hiragizawa-_Expreso Shaoran un poco extrañado por la actitud del ex mago Clow.

_-Yo no planeo nada solo quiero comprarle a Tomoyo un regalo de Cumpleaños-_Contesto Eriol fingiendo inocencia.

-_A un así no necesitas magia-_Expreso Li entrando en una enorme joyería junto al ojiazul.

-_Y ¿qué opinas de este querido pariente?-_Dijo Eriol mostrándole a Li un anillo muy bonito con un hermoso zafiro en forma de estrella.

-_Es muy lindo a ella le gustara aunque... según recuerdo cuando éramos niños Meiling me dijo que no tiene sentido regalar a tu novia un anillo si no es de compromiso-_Eriol al escuchar a Shaoran decir eso rio de buena gana y respondió.

-_Es que eso es precisamente querido pariente le pediré matrimonio en su cumpleaños...sabes me parece un poco raro que yo le pida matrimonio a Tomoyo antes que tu a Sakura, ya que yo pensé que ustedes que llevan 9 años juntos se casarían primero... mejor apresúrate o si no Sakura se va a cansar de esperarte-_Li no contesto a lo dicho por Eriol quien pago el anillo, festejando haber dado el primer paso para que su amigo se armara de valor para pedirle matrimonio a su novia.

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**_Como me divertí ese día, la cara de Shaoran cambio tanto de color, ja, ja, ja no cambiaria ese día por nada me alegra muchísimo que dos de las personas que mas aprecio por fin estén juntos todo salió tal y como lo predije desde el instante en que los conocí, después de todo valieron la pena las miradas de odio que me regalo Shaoran al principio, quien diría que ese chico serio con cara de pocos amigos se convertiría en mi mejor amigo y que con su tenacidad podría superarme en los deportes y la magia, sin duda creo que de haber sabido antes que tendría un descendiente como él, le habría dejado las cartas Clow, pero no cambiaria las cosas ya que de no haber sido así mis dos mejores amigos no serian tan felices como lo son en este momento, ja, ja es divertido que no todos estén tan felices por este acontecimiento-_Pensaba Eriol desde su lugar como padrino mirando a los invitados en especial a cierto moreno cuyos pensamientos no eran muy alegres que digamos.

_-Ahora si hay alguien aquí presente que tenga motivos para que estos jóvenes no sean unidos en sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-_Al decirse esto todos en la iglesia quedaron en silencio, mirando sin ningún disimulo a Touya Kinomoto el hermano mayor de la novia.

-_Que me miran todos ustedes, si el mounstro se quiere casar con el mocoso, a mi no me importa-_Contesto el aludido muy molesto encogiéndose en el asiento con los brazos cruzados, recordando el día en que su peor pesadilla empezó.

**Flash back**

La fiesta en la casa de la familia Daidouji no podía ser más perfecta, todo el lugar estaba perfectamente bien arreglado, las cosas no podrían salir mejor para todos, para todos menos para Touya quien a un guardaba la esperanza de que su hermana dejara al mocoso ese... pero sus esperanzas salieron por la ventana cuando la gran declaración se llevo a cabo.

-_Queridos amigos hace unos momentos esta fiesta se transformo de una de aniversario a una fiesta de compromiso, porque Shaoran le acaba de pedir matrimonio a Sakura -_Dijo una muy feliz Tomoyo a los presentes, al escuchar tan maravillosa noticia Touya salió al patio para digerir mejor la buena nueva que acababa de escuchar.

-_Maldito chiquillo como se le ocurre pedirle matrimonio a mi mounstro, no ve que son muy jóvenes para eso... pero que se le metió en la cabeza de seguro el tal Eriol le dio la idea cuando le pidió matrimonio a Tomoyo-_Pensaba Touya mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el jardín cuando fue sorprendido por su hermana.

-_¿Te acurre algo malo hermano?-_Pregunto Sakura sorprendida por encontrar a su hermano en aquel lugar.

-_Sakura ya te dije que no me asustes así-_Contesto Touya asustado por ver a su mounstro frente a él.

-_Yo, pero si tú fuiste el que me asusto pensé que estabas adentro con Yukito-_Respondió Sakura ante lo dicho por él.

-_Sí, salí para hablar por teléfono ¿y qué haces aquí pensé que estabas adentro festejando con el mocoso tu futura boda?-_Expreso Touya fingiendo indiferencia.

-_Salí a despejarme, es que me siento tan feliz... que por un segundo necesite un poco de aire fresco-_La expresión de total alegría en el rostro de su hermana logro que Touya dejara de lado todas sus quejas.

-_Por cierto felicidades, tú y Li hacen bonita pareja...después de todo el chiquillo te ama a pesar de ser un mounstro-_Dicho esto Touya espera la ya tan bien conocida respuesta de su hermana pero quedo totalmente sorprendido ante lo dicho por Sakura.

-_Sabes hermano, hoy estoy tan feliz que ignorare tu comentario-_Y dicho esto ambos hermanos regresaron a la fiesta.

**Fin Flash Back**

-_Como odio reconocer que el chiquillo tratara bien a mi hermana...debí de ponerle barrotes a las ventanas de su cuarto cuando tuve la oportunidad...hay pero como me iba a imaginar que ese odioso mocoso se robaría el corazón de mi hermana...pero si la hace sufrir tendré el gusto de romperle la cara, de no ser por Yukito, ya me habría levando y me llevaría a rastras al mounstro, maldito chiquillo porque tenía que enamorarse de mi hermana... ¡uff! A qué hora terminara esta boda...hay porque me deje convencer de venir...solo me trajeron a ver como ese chiquillo me roba lo que más he cuidado en mi vida... no me queda de otra que desearle lo mejor al chiquillo y a mi mounstruito-_Pensaba con resignación un muy molesto Touya, quien a pesar de todas sus negativas e intentos desesperados para separar a los novios que se encontraban hoy frente al altar se encontraba presente en aquel acontecimiento, los pensamientos y refunfuños del aludido fueron apaciguados al sentir la mano del chico de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado sobre la suya.

_-Que linda se ve la pequeña Sakura, y el joven Shaoran se ve muy feliz, yo sabía que sería de ese modo desde que los conocí, siempre he querido a Sakurita como una hermana y me alegra mucho que encontrara a su persona especial... que a pesar de la confusión que tuvo creyendo estar enamorada de mi no se retrasara para encontrar a su verdadero amor, el verla tan feliz me hace pensar en todo lo que ellos tuvieron que enfrentar para llegar hasta donde están, como el escándalo que Touya armo cuando Shaoran se presento con el señor Kinomoto como el novio de Sakura, los tres estaban rojos, los enamorados por la vergüenza y Touya por el coraje, aun recuerdo como amenazo con ponerle barrotes a la ventana de su cuarto, y aunque sé que no lo demostrara está muy feliz por su hermana y por Shaoran-_Yukito sonrió al ver como los novios hacían sus votos ante dios y recordó su ultima platica con Sakura.

**Flash Back**

Sakura se encontraba aquella mañana de sábado en la esquina de su casa esperando a su adorado novio, para terminar de organizar las cosas de su boda, la joven jugaba con su anillo de compromiso, se encontraba demasiado distraída, ya que no noto que justo detrás de ella se encontraba una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

-_¡Buenos días pequeña Sakura!-_Dijo muy alegre el recién llegado Yukito.

-_¡Hola Yukito!, no esperaba verte despierto tan temprano-_Contesto la castaña al saludo de su amigo.

-_La verdad me levante más temprano ya que alguien quiere hablar contigo-_Respondió el chico de manera amable y con una sonrisa.

-_Claro Yukito, ¿qué ocurre?-_La sonrisa que Sakura le regalo a su amigo fue respondida de inmediato por este.

-_Solo quería felicitarte por tu futura boda, me da mucho gusto que encontraras a la persona indicada, y Yue dice que está muy feliz por ti, te lo paso-_Y dicho esto Yukito quedo envuelto en sus enormes alas y un segundo después ante los ojos de la castaña apareció su guardián-_Yo no dije la palabra muy, solo venía a decirte que el descendiente de Clow es un buen chico y un excelente hechicero y me atrevo a decir que tú y él serán felices-_Y sin decir más el guardián dejo a la castaña de nuevo en la compañía de Yukito.

**-**_Gracias Yue-_Contesto la pequeña después de la desaparición de este.

-_Aunque Yue no lo admita está muy feliz por ustedes-_Contesto Yukito a las palabras de Sakura.-_Por cierto ¿Touya aun sigue con la idea de poner Barrotes en tu ventana?-_Pregunto el guardián con una sonrisa.

-_Sí, de hecho antes de salir lo vi arriba de una escalera con una soldadora, justo afuera de mi ventana-_Contesto Sakura con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-_Ya me lo imaginaba, tratare de hablar con él-_Y así la plática entre ambos duro solo hasta que el novio llego al lugar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Yukito sonreía mientras recordaba su plática con la pequeña Sakura, cuando escucho la voz de su compañero el pequeño Kero que discutía, con Spy el gato negro de su antiguo amo y creador, quien trataba en vano de consolar al guardián.

-_¿Por qué Sakurita se esta casando con ese chiquillo?-_Se lamentaba el guardián junto a su compañero.

-_Ya te lo dije Kerberos ella está enamorada además no se que tienes en contra de Li, él es una buena persona-_Contesto con resignación el pequeño Spy quien había tenido que soportar las quejas de Kero toda la mañana.

-_Yo que le enseñe las buenas cosas de la vida, término siendo ignorado por ella y obligado a soportar a ese odioso chiquillo amargado, porque me pasa esto a mí, yo que soy un buen guardián-_Decía totalmente abatido el pequeño peluche amarillo.

-_Deja ya el drama, recuerda lo que te dijo el joven Shaoran la semana pasada-_Ante las palabras del gatito negro Kero di un rezongo y después comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido entre él y Li.

**Flash Back**

La noticia de la futura boda entre el chiquillo y su ama la pequeña Sakura tenía al pequeño guardián rodando por la calle de la amargura, y más aún por ver que todos los esfuerzos que había puesto junto a su aliado Touya para separar a los novios habían sido un completo fracaso, aunque el guardián no perdía las esperanzas de lograr su cometido y separar a su querida Sakura de las garras del chiquillo.

-_No dejare que ese chiquillo odioso se salga con la suya, Sakurita es muy Inocente y no ve las intenciones de ese mocoso que solo quiere quitarle las cartas Sakura, pero no se lo voy a permitir por eso yo soy el gran guardián Kerberos-_Pensaba de muy mal Humor el pequeño león amarillo, cuando escucho una voz detrás de él.

-_Mira esponja de baño se que estas molesto por mi futura boda con Sakura, y créeme que no te molestaría ni me molestaría en hacer las paces contigo, pero Sakura me lo pidió a sí que...-_Dijo Shaoran forzadamente.

-_Yo no hare nunca las paces contigo chiquillo-_Respondió el guardián.

-_¿A quién le dices chiquillo? Ya tengo 22 años esponja de baño -_Y con estas palabras por parte de Shaoran la batalla entre ambos se desato Kerberos tomando su verdadera identidad y Li sacando su espada comenzaron una batalla en medio del cuarto de Sakura.

-_Mira chiquillo no dejare que te cases con Sakura-_Gritaba Kero furioso mientras tiraba a Shaoran sobre la cama de su ama.

-_No sé cuál es tú problema con eso, peluche glotón- _Decía Li tratando de zafarse del guardián quien tenía su pata sobre su espalda como cuando era niño.

-_No creas que me engañas chiquillo odioso, yo sé tú malvado plan, Eriol me lo conto todo-_Grito furiosos el guardián, mientras que Shaoran sin entender lo que Kero decía logro zafarse de su agarre.

-_¿Pero de que hablas peluche mal hecho?-_Pregunto Shaoran sorprendido, sobándose la espalda.

-_¿Como que de que hablo mocoso odioso?, si Eriol ya me conto que lo único que quieres es robarle a Sakura sus cartas-_Grito Kerberos furioso.

-_Hiragizawa me las vas a pagar-_Dijo entre dientes Shaoran entendiendo perfectamente que su querido "amigo" le acababa de jugar una broma.-_Escucha, peluche glotón yo no quiero quitarle sus cartas a Sakura yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ella y lo que te dijo Eriol es una de sus tontas bromas-_Expreso Shaoran molesto por tener que darle explicaciones el pequeño Kero.

-_No te creo-_Y de nuevo el guardián tiro a Shaoran sobre la cama y puso su pata sobre la espada de Li.

-_Ya suéltame esponja de baño-_Protestaba el castaño, cuando ambos escucharon una risa que conocían perfectamente. -_¿Ahora me crees?-_Pregunto el castaño, quien unos segundos después fue liberado por Kero.

_-Ja, ja, ja, No puedo creer que me creyeras Kerberos-_Decía Eriol apareciendo de la nada.

-_Así que solo fue una broma, eres igual que el odioso de Clow-_Contesto Kero furioso por haber caído en una de las bromas del odioso ex mago Clow.

-_Claro y no puedo creer lo fácil que fue engañarte-_Eriol seguía riendo cuando de pronto vio como Kero le extendía la pata a Li.

-_Tregua, chiquillo-_Expreso Kerberos entregándole su espada a Shaoran.

_-Tregua-_Dijo Li tomando su pata._ -Hasta que Eriol pague por la pésima broma_-Y con estas palabras por parte de Shaoran ambos le lanzaron a Eriol una mirada malévola, el ojiazul al notar esto, estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero antes de lograrlo Li y Kero ya estaban sobre de él.

**Fin Flash Back**

Al escuchar la voz de su ama dando el si acepto Kero regreso de sus recuerdos y vio claramente como Espinel le acercaba una caja de pañuelos.

-_Spy creo que tienes razón vivir con el chiquillo no me parece tan mala idea-_La respuesta de su compañero logro que el otro guardián cayera de espaldas con una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza.

-_Claro Kerberos el joven Li es muy buena persona-_Contesto el pequeño gato negro recuperando su seriedad característica.

-_Sí, claro eso, pero yo lo digo porque el mocoso no es tan aburrido como parece-_Y de nueva cuenta el pequeño gato negro de Eriol cayó de espaldas con una gota detrás de la cabeza-_Dejemos de hablar del chiquillo y asaltemos la mesa_ _de bocadillos-_Y sin decir más ambos guardianes asaltaron la mesa de bocadillos claro teniendo cuidado de alejar a Spy de los dulces ya que si se ponía loco durante la boda, Sakura y el chiquillo lo asesinarían.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de concluir y todos dejaron salir uno que otro comentario, de último minuto.

-_La boda esta súper bonita, espero que la mía sea igual o más linda-_Dijo Chiharu muy contenta a su novio mientras sostenía su mano.

-_¡Boda! dios me libre-_Trato de decir Yamazaki en voz baja pero en vano ya que la joven lo escucho perfectamente.

-_Tienes suerte de que por respeto a Sakura y Li no te ahorque en este momento-_Contesto la joven mientras la risita de su amiga Naoko los distraía de su pequeña pelea.

-_Tranquilo Yamazaki, Chiharu no hablo de ti en específico, tal vez hablo de otro de sus pretendientes-_La respuesta de su amiga dejo al chico blanco como papel y este respondió muy celoso.

-_Olvida mi comentario, sabias que en la antigüedad las bodas eran oficiadas por sacerdotes disfrazados de cigüeñas para que los futuros matrimonios, formaran sus familias muy rápido...-_El chico no termino su Mentira ya que su novia le corto el argumento jalándolo discretamente de la oreja.

-_Tú no puedes dejar de decir mentiras ni en la boda de tus mejores amigos-_Dijo la joven furiosa-_Tienes razón Naoko no hablaba precisamente de Yamazaki-_Y en respuesta al argumento de su amiga Naoko solo dio una risita.

-_No sean malas con el pobre de Yamazaki-_Expreso con una risita su amiga Rika.

-_Me da gusto que por lo menos tú si me apoyes-_Contesto el aludido sobándose la oreja.

-_Sí, Yamazaki yo te apoyo Chiharu debe de invitarte a su boda sin importar quién sea el novio, todos somos amigos-_La respuesta de la chica hizo que Yamazaki cayera de espaldas con una gota detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Rika soltaba una risita de inocencia fingida y decía-_Perdón ¿Que ese no era el tema de la discusión?_

-_No me defiendan queridas amigas-_Contesto el chico rojo por la vergüenza, mientas las tres chicas soltaban unas risitas.

-_Estoy segura de que Sakura y Li serán muy felices-_Dijo Rika muy feliz tratando de cambiar el tema, y hacer que su amigo recuperara su buen humor.

-_Claro que serán felices, después de todo son el uno para el otro, como "Romeo y Julieta" solo que ellos si tendrán un final feliz-_Respondió Naoko suspirando de felicidad por sus dos amigos, mientras los chicos mandaban sus buenos deseos a sus amigos unas bancas más adelante el señor Kinomoto y la tía de la novia la señora Sonomi hablaban de lo felices que estaban los jóvenes.

-_La verdad es que no estaba segura de esto, pues el joven Li no me parecía el indicado, además de que ambos son muy jóvenes para casarse...pero viendo lo feliz que esta la pequeña Sakura puedo decir que ambos serán felices-_Expresaba con tristeza Sonomi Daidouji mirando a su querida sobrina y a su hija paradas en el altar.

-_Tan poco estabas de acuerdo en mi boda con Nadeshiko pero fuimos muy felices y creo que el joven Li es muy buen chico y estoy seguro de que la hará muy feliz, aunque no todos estén de acuerdo en eso-_Comento el profesor Kinomoto al ver a su hijo mascullando algo de que aun estaba a tiempo de robarse a su hermana.

-_Claro que recuerdo eso y aunque no me agrade admito que mi querida Nadeshiko fue muy feliz contigo pero...no solo se está casando mi pequeña Sakura si no que en unas semanas también mi pequeña Tomoyo lo hará con Eriol y ambas se irán lejos de mí-_El señor Kinomoto sonrió de manera dulce a su acompañante entendiendo un poco la situación.

-_No deberías estar triste Sonomi estoy seguro de que las niñas vendrán a vernos muy seguido-_Lo dicho por el señor Fujitaka tranquilizo un poco a su acompañante, pero su plática fue interrumpida por el cura diciendo "los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia".

Ante estas palabras la iglesia se lleno de aplausos de felicidad, por parte de casi todos los presentes (excepto Touya Kinomoto quien todavía se lamentaba no haber comprado una torre y un dragón para alejar al chiquillo odioso de su hermana), la alegría reinaba en el lugar cuando lo novios salieron de la iglesia siendo bañados con arroz y pétalos de rosas blancas. Ambos jóvenes miraron a sus seres queridos con cariño y emprendieron el camino hacia la gran fiesta que se llevaría a cabo mientras todos los presentes dieron un último pensamiento mientras veían alejarse a la feliz pareja.

-_Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo querido Xiaolang-_Pensaba Meiling con pesar al ver alejarse al chico que tanto quería.

_-Mí querida Sakura sé que serás muy feliz con Li y si tú eres feliz yo lo soy más-_Ante tan feliz pensamiento Tomoyo sonrió con mucha alegría sin dejar de grabar como su adorada prima se alejaba del lugar.

_-Felicidades querida Sakura y a ti también querido descendiente-_Pensó Eriol mientras abrazaba a su novia Tomoyo.

_-Más te vale mocoso odioso que hagas feliz a mi hermana porque si no conocerás mi ira-_La expresión de Touya ante este pensamiento daba miedo.

-_Al fin encontraste a tu persona especial y ambos te deseamos que seas muy feliz pequeña Sakura-_Ante este pensamiento Yue no se hiso esperar-_Yo no dije la palabra muy-_Yukito sonrió ante esto.

-_Aunque no me guste admitirlo el chiquillo hará feliz a Sakurita y yo tendré dos personas que me hagan ricos postres-_Y con este ultimo pensamiento del pequeño Kero todos comenzaron a dirigirse rumbo a la gran fiesta.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Pues aquí termina esta historia la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de publicarla ya que creo que me quedo muy cursi... pero en fin no sean tan malos esta historia se la escribí a mi amiga Mariela suerte y feliz cumple atrasado... bien ustedes amigos espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo comentario, nos leemos pronto y ya saben si les gusta Hey Arnold, Sakura card captor, Hellsing o Kick Buttowski medio doble de riesgo denle clic en donde dice isabelita emoxxa y disfruten de otras de mis historias.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


End file.
